ben 10 anime convention
by st.anger2
Summary: ben and gwen go to a anime convention
1. preparing for jafax

Ben come on get off already we have to still get Gwen before we go to jafax! Ok ok fanboy of the opera  
>hey don't call me that Ben or I will tell Gwen where you porn is! Ok ok Ted I am coming down right now<br>and Ben is coming down the stairs and sees his best friend.  
>Ted ward and then Ben asked Ted who is he dressed up as and ted reply's I am dressed up as a cog soldier from gears of war and what are you dressed up as Ben I am dressed up as light yagami from death note.<br>then teds cellphone rings and he opens and says Ted here and then says hi Gwen we are on our way over to your house so get ready  
>then he says goodbye to Gwen and hangs up the phone and then he tells Ben were leaving and Ben walks out with him to teds car and gets into it.<p>

Ted starts the car and pulls it out of the driveway and gets on the road sometime later they reach Gwen's house and  
>see Gwen outside waiting for them wearing her lucky girl outfit.<br>And then they stop and Ted rolls down the window and tells Gwen to get in and she gets in and they drive off sometime later  
>they reach the hotel that they are staying in and get checked in<p> 


	2. day 1

The next day after they check in Ben and Gwen wake up and get up and out of the bed they were in and then they hear someone knocking on their hotel rooms door and they open it and see Ted and they ask him what is going on he said last night. After Ben and Gwen went to bed he was listening to Japan a radio and they had the WTF show on and they had a triva contest and he got the answer the right but seven other people other than him got right also so they roll a dice and it got his number so he won the first volume of the sailor moon that he is going to give to gwen and so he gave the radio show her address to ship it to and then she hugged him and said thanks. And then Ben asked are we going to jafax now and then Ted said yes so get your stuff and then Ben and Gwen went back into the room and got some items and proceed to the car. And then Ted also went to the car. A little bit later Ben and Gwen and Ted get to the place that is hosting jafax and then Ted parks the car and gets out. So does Ben and Gwen and then Ted goes to the trunk of the car and gets out the last part of his costume. The retro lancer and then shuts the trunk and then tells Ben and Gwen lets get in line so we can get inside and also get a schedule to see what is going to be played. 30 minutes later Ben and Gwen are in college that is hosting jafax and are looking at a schedule and see that area 88 is going to play 30 minutes from now and then they see Ted who after they got in went to look for a pop he was looking for is holding two huge bags full of anime and other stuff and also he is wearing that says get ready to be graped and it shows a tentacle going after a girl in a school girl outfit. And then Ben and asked what happen Ted proceed to tell them he found what he was looking for and also he found some anime Ben and Gwen were looking for and they thank him. And they take some stuff out of the bags and they also proceed to where area 88 is going to be played a couple of hours later Ben and Gwen are in the video game room and are playing soul caliber 4 and then after they are done Gwen asked Ben where is Ted and Ben replys and says Ted is in the board game room playing Nippon rails and then Ben and Gwen are walking and then they hear some people talking about some guy in a bad alien costume tried to attack somebody dress as a cog solider but he knocked out the alien and tied him up and left with it and then Ben and Gwen say oh no and then they look for ted some time later they find him sitting on a bench and they asked what did he do with kevin he says I gave him to vilgax and they asked why and ted replieds I was on a sugar high from mixing monster tentacle grape and pixy stixes and I was bored. Somewhere else vilgax has kevin tied up and he points to kevin and says come on babe it's your lucky day. Shut your mouth, were gonna do it my way come on baby dont be afraid, its your lucky day if it wasnt for date rape i'd never get laid and he gets a evil grin on his face and then it scene changes to the car kevin and vilgax are in and it starts to bounce away from jafax and at the same time gwen and ben heard kevin scream in a high pitch voice and then ben and gwen look at ted and says dont let ted mix those pops together again ever and then they go to the next anime that is showing at jafax. And then sometime later back at the hotel they stay at ben and gwen see what ted bought at jafax there were three piles one for ben and one for gwen and finally for ted


End file.
